<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pass by Madrisbon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27387145">Pass</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madrisbon/pseuds/Madrisbon'>Madrisbon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>APH - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers, 黑塔利亚</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Portugal(Hetalia), M/M, Top Spain (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:22:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27387145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madrisbon/pseuds/Madrisbon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>时光流逝（pass），你的身影穿过（pass）了我的怀抱，于是我们奔向了错过（pass）</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Portugal &amp; Spain (Hetalia), Portugal - Relationship, Portugal/Spain (Hetalia), Spain&amp;Portugal(Hetalia), Spain/Portugal(Hetalia), 西葡</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pass</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1<br/>安东尼奥还记得，自己赤着脚沿着河岸奔跑时，发烫碎石硌着足底的痛感与风拭去自己额前汗滴的清凉。<br/>黄昏的余烬温柔地泼洒在平静的河面上，蜡质叶片闪闪发亮，风中夹杂着橄榄青涩的香气，受惊的小动物匆忙躲藏，钻入旁侧的花草丛中，却总是留下轻微震颤。<br/>无论过了多少年，他都能隐约记起。<br/>少年时代的自己，总是在午后随心奔跑，累了就稍作歇息，跑着跑着，兴起的村落便开始眺望着山峦，罗马人的号角声便吹彻云端，石磊的堤坝，束起桀骜不驯的河流的腰。</p><p>然后在思绪在某一天顿住，不忍心前进。</p><p>因为一只飞鸟清脆的叫声，跑着跑着走了神，石块兀地出现在脚边。于是他摔了个四脚朝天。<br/>“摔倒了吗？应该很痛吧。”他躺在地上，还在搜寻那只飞鸟，一个陌生的声音从耳边传来。<br/>“不过得自己爬起来喔。”<br/>“诶！”安东尼奥循着声音，迅速起身。看到了不远处同自己身量相近的少年，树荫模糊了他的脸。<br/>“你也是和我一样的家伙吗！”他愣了一会，有些兴奋地喊道。<br/>“什么家伙？”他的声音虽然稚嫩，却夹着丝莫名其妙的慵懒。</p><p>“这是卢西塔尼亚，他叫佩德罗。是你的哥哥。”当天晚上，难得一见的古罗马摸着安东尼奥柔软的发顶，笑着同他介绍，“你们以后就要住在一起了。”<br/>“哥哥？”<br/>安东尼奥再一次好奇地打量起来这个和自己长得非常相似的少年，佩德罗被他那双干净的眼眸盯了一个下午，就算不舒服也慢慢习惯了。<br/>“哇！你的眼睛的颜色和我不一样！”<br/>“等……”<br/>还没有反应过来，一双手便“啪”地一声捧住了佩德罗的脸，卢西塔尼亚人满脸错愕，看着安东尼奥的脸离自己越来越近，满脸又发现了什么不得了大秘密的表情。<br/>实际上，不仅瞳色，细看的话会发现兄弟的五官也略有差别。<br/>佩德罗有些不满地眨了眨眼，他的手实在是太烫了，就像一簇火焰。而安东尼奥盯着盯着，突然间脸红了，卢西塔尼亚人觉得莫名其妙，又觉得有些有趣。<br/>“这样太没有礼貌了，安东尼奥。”古罗马整理好自己的披风，准备离开，回头笑了笑，“会被讨厌的。”<br/>“啊！对不起！”<br/>年轻的那位回过神，忙撒开了手，他不好意思地挠了挠头，“不知道为什么，一不小心就移不开目光了。”</p><p>“可能是因为卢西塔尼亚太漂亮了吧。”古/罗/马开怀大笑，他没有意识到自己这个形容词的不妥。“我先走了，孩子们，要好好相处，纵情享受这里的阳光与美酒吧！”他说着打开了门，佩德罗礼貌地朝他道别，安东尼奥则站在原地，继续思索古/罗/马的那半句话。<br/>……漂亮？<br/>他确实不太理解漂亮是什么，如果是指让人不想移开目光的话，那么红色的石榴花就是漂亮的，被太阳晒得暖暖的果子是漂亮的，胆怯却整日蹦蹦跳跳的野兔，它们洁白的背上有着栗黄色或者是灰色的斑，它们也很漂亮，佩德罗长长的睫毛和那双同海洋有着相似色泽的眼眸则非常漂亮。</p><p>“你在想什么？”</p><p>但是，他可以采下石榴花，毫无恶意却恶意十足地去撕碎它的花瓣，他可以摘下果子，用衣摆擦干净往嘴里送，最后把果核扔掉，他也可以追逐着野兔，追到它们精疲力竭给它们套上家畜的锁套。可是佩德罗……</p><p>“喂，别发呆了，要睡觉咯。”微凉的手拍了拍自己赤裸着的肩膀，卢西塔尼亚人带着些不耐地看着自己。</p><p>“好、好的。”</p><p>可是对于佩德罗，好像有些不一样，他不能用对待那些东西的方式来对待他，因为会被讨厌，他并不想被讨厌。<br/>两个少年睡在一起，他躺在了床上，佩德罗背对着自己睡着了，呼吸声轻浅却绵长，而安东尼奥还在思索。<br/>因为佩德罗很漂亮，而那些杂七杂八的，花，果子，兔子，统统该飞离这个词。<br/>得出结论的安东尼奥早已经迷迷糊糊神智不清，但他还是摸到了哥哥的手，张开五指，紧紧攥住。</p><p>于是在安东尼奥脑子里，第一次有了“漂亮”这个概念。</p><p>2<br/>如果要给回忆贴上标签，在古罗马的统治下的那段时光确实谈得上美好。<br/>他们一同跑到山丘，安东尼奥时不时会放缓脚步迁就佩德罗的速度，后者实在不太喜欢奔跑，他们常常为某种奇怪的植物或者是某片云驻足，当然大多数情况都是安东尼奥指着让佩德罗来看，卢西塔尼亚人偶尔会嘲笑他，实际上自己也一样好奇心旺盛。<br/>地中海地区难得的风吹来，群山的叶片都会发出“簌簌”的声音，像是某支歌曲，枕着干草午睡时，半梦半醒间总觉得这声音异常熟悉，或许和欧罗巴母亲哼唱着的摇篮曲有着相似的调子，不过那还在他们诞生之前。</p><p>帝国的时光随荣光衰颓，终究会到尽头。</p><p>“这种和平能持续多久呢……”<br/>佩德罗感慨道。几年前他们便听闻了西哥特国王对首都进行劫掠的消息。<br/>真是令人不安。<br/>他们此刻正站在山岗之上，眺望着繁荣的城邦，隧洞与连拱支撑的石质渡槽依旧在高效服务于供水，象征着征服与统治的大道延伸至无尽远方，直到帝国核心，公路四通八达贯穿着这片土地的东西与南北。它们静默着，正如同他们，唯一不同的，大概就是它们不带丝毫感情地服务于一代又一代的人，而他们，以人类的姿态，目睹着流云为了给后面的云朵让道而匆匆，河水决堤褫夺生命又温柔地抚育出沃土，偶尔与他们嬉戏打闹的幼童垂垂老矣，浑浊的眼张着，他们不会懂为什么昔日的孩子会穷尽一生去寻找着一代一代人都未能找寻到的东西。</p><p>他们也将目睹战火与时代更迭。</p><p>安东尼奥转身去看佩德罗，后者的神情有几分怅然，那双漂亮的眼睛低低垂着。<br/>“开心点吧，佩德罗。”<br/>他拉住了佩德罗的手，后者并没有发现十指交错时安东尼奥轻微的一颤。</p><p>无论这片土地将要面对些什么，他们始终都会共同承担这命运。<br/>卢西塔尼亚人回过神来。</p><p>“我看上去很不开心吗？”佩德罗笑了笑，眨眨眼，凑近他，近到可以看清楚他那双橄榄绿色眼眸里的不知所措，稍显青涩的少年忙往后仰去，松开了手。</p><p>一阵风吹过来，几片叶子掠过他们中间。</p><p>“不要突然间就凑过来啊！”<br/>“诶，真奇怪，可是你以前就经常这么做。”<br/>“那是以前的事情啦，现在不太一样了。”<br/>“是吗？那么是哪里不一样了呢？”<br/>“那当然是……”安东尼奥想要回答，却一时语塞。</p><p>佩德罗背光站着，随口一问，目光却被如同蝴蝶般翩飞的落叶吸引，他的头发垂在裸露着的肩头。</p><p>是啊，是哪里不一样了呢？<br/>从什么时候开始，佩德罗的玩笑，句尾未刹住的暧昧，对上的眼神，会让他分神，让他垂眼去摸沾满泥土的石头那分明的棱角。有着发亮蜡质叶片的树等待着某场雨，然而在风都来迟的季节，只有裹挟着咸腥味的蒸汽和暑气纠缠不休。这种燥热让人微恼，却不能明白原因。</p><p>3<br/>不能明白原因。<br/>燥热的夏天循环往复，或许总归是能等到某片云将嚣张的太阳遮掩，被蒙蔽住双眼的太阳，迷茫地开始哭泣。</p><p>“我可怜的孩子，你为何徘徊在这里？进来吧，进来躲躲雨。”哥特式教堂在罕见的阴雨天气中如同畸形的巨兽，高耸的尖塔仿佛要撕裂天幕，安东尼奥站在雨中，一身黑衣的神职人员走近他。青年正紧紧握着一枝刺花——在墓地里它们肆意成长。</p><p>“不，我是一个罪人，我不被允许进入这里。”安东尼奥有些踌躇，摇了摇头，退后了几步。</p><p>“主会原谅你的罪的，只要你虔诚地祈求宽恕。来吧，孩子，进来吧。”神职人员的脸上出现了悲悯的神情，“这里面有白银的十字架，有巨大的彩窗——就算没有阳光也闪耀着神圣的光彩，最重要的是，主就在这里，他会耐心聆听你的忏悔，进来吧，我可怜的孩子，瞧你那双被恐惧折磨的眼睛，今夜你一定可以酣眠。”</p><p>青年犹豫了一会，雨水自他的脸庞不断滑下，或许风太冷了，或许实在被罪恶感煎熬得太深，他点了点头。于是他们走了进去。</p><p>“你可以向主忏悔你的罪过了。”<br/>教堂里阴冷得可怕，总觉得像刑场。<br/>“我的主。”他开口，声音非常沙哑，“我犯下了不可原谅的罪过……”</p><p>雕像的肌肤苍白，如同爬满毒蛇的墙，又像麻风病人的身体，它双眼空洞，俯视着安东尼奥。</p><p>“我爱上了我的兄弟。”他吸了一口气，继续道。</p><p>“爱自己的兄弟是美德，这怎么会是罪过呢？”神职人员笑道，“人们总是唾弃该隐，那位被放逐的弑亲者，唾弃他用那双肮脏的手，犯下了人间第一桩暴行，而人们却毫不吝啬地赞美约瑟，他爱他的兄弟，因为这爱他选择了宽恕，于是人间又多了一桩被歌颂的佳话。”</p><p>“不，不是这样的。”安东尼奥摇头，他那双干净的眼睛里满是痛苦，“我对我兄弟的爱是不被允许的，就像亚当对夏娃的爱，我们有着同样的骨与血，而我在与他结合的荒谬的梦中竟然能得到快乐……”<br/>“住口吧，我可怜的孩子！你是被什么魔鬼附身了吗！”神职人员打断了他的话，他嘴唇发青，面色苍白。“在犯下不可挽回的错误前，快点把这种畸形的爱给杀死吧！否则主不会原谅你，你的兄弟也一定会唾弃你。”</p><p>安东尼奥愣在原地，他感到一如既往的羞耻与意料之中的绝望，缓缓地蚕食着自己的心脏，而这种尖锐的痛又给他带来的莫名其妙的快意，似乎自己一直在等待着某个人的痛斥，痛斥自己的疯狂。<br/>神职人员将一样冰冷的东西戴到了他的脖子上，他抬手去碰发现那是一条十字架吊坠。</p><p>“不要摘下它。让它来时刻提醒你。”<br/>“……谢谢您。”</p><p>安东尼奥忘记了自己是怎么离开教堂回到家里，他只记得自己手里还攥着那朵刺花。</p><p>“安东尼奥，今天怎么回来的这么晚？哟，怎么又是这种狼狈不堪的可笑样子……你的手怎么了？”佩德罗听到声音，回过头来看他，本来带着调笑的语气被未掩藏好的担心所取代。<br/>“啊，没事。”安东尼奥一如往常目光躲闪，笑道，“回来的时候看到花很好看就忍不住多欣赏了一会，看，我摘了一朵带回来。”<br/>被雨淋过的刺花，色彩更加鲜艳，又或许是汲了几滴折花人的血？仅仅一朵花是不可能扎得满手血的。<br/>“……你是笨蛋吗？”当佩德罗的语气不再嘲讽时，安东尼奥就知道他生气了，果不其然，他恶狠狠地拽过了弟弟的手，凑近，垂眸，却又小心翼翼地去拔扎入肉里的花刺，“先淋一身雨，再搞得一手刺，我看你是蠢得无可救药……”</p><p>稍年幼的那位这才发现手好痛，年长者的后颈裸露在摇曳的烛光之下。<br/>“好了，我去给你找干衣服……”</p><p>佩德罗转身，就在此时安东尼奥从背后抱住了他，他愣了愣，这种亲昵的动作，上一次是什么时候呢？不知道何时起安东尼奥开始回避这些，太刻意了，以至于现在，反倒让佩德罗感到有些肉麻。<br/>“你今天真的很不正常。”他止住即将脱口而出的刻薄话，叹了口气，安东尼奥落在他脖颈处的微烫气息让他的手指微微蜷曲，“发生了什么事情吗？”</p><p>“没什么。”<br/>“没什么就放开我……你挂着什么东西，硌到我了……”<br/>“等一会，好吗？”<br/>以捉弄安东尼奥为乐的佩德罗此刻竟无计可施。<br/>他有些不爽，平时都是安东尼奥读不懂自己，而自己今天竟然被他隐瞒了些什么，隐瞒了什么呢？</p><p>要是他能回头看看弟弟的表情就好了。</p><p>4<br/>哪怕游走在漫长的穆斯林的统治下，他们对天主教的信仰也日渐狂热，阳光透过彩窗赠以一地的斑斓，玻璃泪珠划下圣母写满悲悯的脸庞，圣战与光复，基督的羽翼重新伸展在伊比利亚这片土地上。</p><p>安东尼奥一直都戴着那条十字架吊坠。它仿佛成为了他的第二枚心脏，冰冷的金属光泽，缓慢地矫正着错误的心跳。</p><p>“扑通……扑通……”</p><p>那是在初春的午后，在会议上板着脸的青年们终于逮到机会偷偷溜到了外面，橙花的香气纠缠鸟鸣啾啾。<br/>爱偷懒的佩德罗枕着双臂躺在草地上，阳光洒在他的脸上，他像幼年那样睡了过去——他可不比精力充沛的弟弟。或许是天空太蓝，无法自其窥到一丝杂质，于是安东尼奥凑近他，近到可以听到他轻浅的呼吸声，近到可以看清楚唇边细细的绒毛，有那么一瞬间……</p><p>“我还以为你要吻我呢，安东尼奥。”<br/>他起身的同时，葡萄牙人半眯着眼，玩笑道。<br/>“你这家伙，不要总是说这种令人困扰的话啊！”<br/>他躲过佩德罗的目光，所以没有捕捉到后者脸上的失落。</p><p>“扑通……扑通……”</p><p>或者是在某个难寐的夜晚，走到走廊尽头的房间，抬起的手最终去落在门上，无声地，仿佛在爱抚情人含笑的面容。<br/>月色透过窗浇了一地，他回去时毫无怜惜地将它们踩碎。当银白色的足迹消失时，那貌似紧闭的门被夜灯吹开了一条缝隙。</p><p>“扑通……扑通……”</p><p>“果然摔倒了啊，很痛吧，不过得自己爬起来喔。”和少年时一样的话语，让他有了极度不真实的感觉，随后从骨头缝钻出来的锐痛将他拽了回来。<br/>海战失利的西班牙人并没有与佩德罗见面的打算，虽然他们此时住在一起。他坐在床上，眉间的暴戾和挫败还未褪去。<br/>被自己强行与盟友割裂阵营的佩德罗会再说些什么呢？嘲笑？讽刺？已经无所谓了，他早就该习惯，他倒宁愿佩德罗用最恶毒的语言，用最锋利的刀刃来刺穿自己——至少得锋利过那枚十字架的尾端。</p><p>“不过偶尔扶你一下也不是不可以。”<br/>佩德罗的脸上掠过复杂的神色，揽过他的肩膀，让他靠在了自己的胸口，两个成年人身量再不复少年时的单薄，似乎因此他们无法再去倾听彼此的心跳，所以拒绝相拥。<br/>……是这样的吗？<br/>安东尼奥睁大了眼。他害怕去判断这种温柔的性质，害怕其如其所愿，又害怕这不过是作为亲人的于心不忍。<br/>“好好睡一觉吧。”<br/>佩德罗将他的十字架吊坠拉到了衣服外边。</p><p>……<br/>他一直，一直戴着十字架，心跳终有一天会回归正轨的吧。他明白，无论这片土地将要面对些什么，他们始终都会共同面对这命运。不过，除此之外的一切，那关于漂亮的概念，无法说出口的原因，不被宽恕的感情，就交给被采下来的红色石榴花，圆润甘美的果子，交给胆怯却终日蹦蹦跳跳的野兔，与掠过他们中间的几片绿叶。</p><p>5<br/>西班牙人这些天太累，就连每天坚持的午休都中断了好几次。所以今天他决定休息一天。事先发了条推宣告世界——实际上也没有多少人，准确来说，国，会来找他。<br/>然后把手机关机。<br/>吃完简单的午饭开着冷气裹着被子睡了一小觉，起床处理自己满头杂毛顺便切开好大一个西瓜，该出去走走了，大自然总能令人心生愉悦。虽然这点在很长的一段时间里都被自己所忽视。<br/>他驾车到了一个没有多少人的地方。<br/>黄昏的余烬温柔地泼洒在平静的河面上，蜡质叶片闪闪发亮，风中夹杂着橄榄青涩的香气。<br/>他记得似乎会有受惊的小动物因自己的奔跑匆忙躲藏，钻入旁侧的花草丛中，却总是留下轻微震颤。<br/>奔跑。<br/>西班牙人热情来了就一定要去实践，于是他脱下鞋，把车钥匙扔车顶上，沿着河岸奔跑了起来，发烫碎石硌着自己的足底有些痛，好在暑气沉淀了一天，不再张牙舞爪。<br/>跑起来就会有风的。<br/>那风吹走自己额前汗滴的时候，他仿佛跑回了罗马时代，号角声响彻云霄，石磊的堤坝，弯成美丽的拱形。<br/>突然一个身影出现在了自己的视野里，略显纤细的少年，白色的衣摆随风飘动，他跑得不快，却有种莫名的气定神闲。</p><p>群山的叶片都发出了“簌簌”的声音。</p><p>太熟悉了，那个陌生的少年，头上那橄榄枝编成的花冠快要散开了——是另一个少年编的，尽管嫌弃，少年还是戴上了他。<br/>安东尼奥朝他挥手，提醒他注意头顶，少年却不懂，他看到西班牙人，愣了愣，随后绽露出了一个笑容，他张开双手，向着这边跑来。<br/>于是安东尼奥也张开了双臂。<br/>然而，然而，就在他们将要相拥的时候，少年的身影穿透了自己，就像是一个小小诡计，他似乎能想象出佩德罗得逞后的笑容。于是他回过头。</p><p>可是他的身后除了半个橙黄色的太阳外空无一物，他猛然发现自己已经奔跑了这么久了。</p><p>fin</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>